A Champion's Cackle
by Aureiko
Summary: Being Champion sucks. It's so empty here... what good is this title if you have no one to share it with? I know it's foolish of me to believe this new challenger might be The One, but still—something keeps me hoping. Perhaps today is the day... [One Shot]


The cackle of my voicemail broke the silence. "Hello? Champion?"

I had always wanted to be Pokemon Champion—funny, how the things we want never end up being as good as we think.

Still, I had been young. I couldn't have known what becoming the Champion would do to me. Though I started late in the game, my momentum built up quick. The first gym leader was a pushover, and so was the second, the third, the fourth… they say I went through the gym circuit at record speed.

And look where I am now: a deadbeat Champion, sitting on his throne chair, ignoring phone calls.

"Mr. Champion… There's a challenger coming your way."

I sat up. How strange. Usually champion runs were televised. Yet the media hasn't covered anything… then again, the last time I had actually _checked_ the news was…

I picked up the phone and spoke. "OK. Send them in." My voice sounded hollow even to my own ears. I let the phone drop back on its receiver before listening for a response.

The last challenger I had couldn't get past my first pokemon. But somewhere, deep down, I could feel it: hope. Perhaps it was the lack of media attention, or perhaps my loneliness was making me stupid, but I had a feeling the next challenger would be entertaining.

How stupid of me. I know better than to have high expectations.

Despite knowing this, though, my heart still beats frantically. Emotions never did listen to reason, eh? Guess they'll have to learn the hard way.

Just like the day I became Champion. What a letdown that's been. I'll be the first one to tell you that being Champion sucks. What's good about being number one if you have no one but your team to share it with?

**CLANG!**

The metal doors slammed against the walls hard. Standing there was a boy who could only be my next challenger. He wore a hat flipped in reverse; spikes of hair could be seen at the top. The baby fat on his chin and his big, innocent blue eyes instantly gave away his physical immaturity. His body was moderately toned, but that's to be expected of a trainer. I'd have to say he was eleven at the oldest.

My expectations came crashing to a halt; or at least, they should have. Immature opponents were usually stupid and void of strategy. Still my expectations held firm. Trainer intuition, perhaps? But I had a feeling he'd offer a sufficient challenge.

"Finally! I've made it to you, Champion!"

I looked up and locked eyes with him. The boy was grinning now, his eyes sparkling with a challenge.

I couldn't help it; I cackled. His enthusiasm was contagious. Perhaps he'd be the one to finally dethrone me.

The boy frowned. He must have thought I was laughing at him, because his next few words came out gruff. "You're going down, Champion. Along my journey I've recruited many loyal, strong, _legendary_ pokemon. Together, we will beat you!"

I reevaluated him. So that's why the media hasn't monitored his climb up to my throne. No one told him he was coming. Trainers with legendary pokemon were usually kept secret… it's the opinion of the League that legendary trainers were put at risk in the public's eye.

What a joke. Any trainer strong enough to handle a legenadary pokemon could handle the public. But I digress…

"So the boy thinks he can beat me?" I grinned at him. "Well, you and your pokemon are welcome to try. Engarde!"

I called out Greninja first. He was agile, which meant he was good for scouting, and scouting was exactly what I needed right now. Would he use his legendary pokemon first? Or would he save it for later?

"Go! Lugia!"

The pokemon that came out was massive and _silver. _Everything about it was _silver_; its eyes, its wings (or were those arms? It could probably double-over as both), its tail, its leathery tongue… well, silver-white was probably more accurate. And its stomach had a sea blue color about it.

When it roared, I could swear the ground rumbled from under my feet. I stood up from my chair and looked over to Greninja. _Wait for him to come to you. _At least, that's what I tried to say with my facial expressions. Greninja nodded; he understood me. After all these years, he understood.

The boy didn't seem to catch on. He snapped a finger. "Lugia! Aeroblast!"

Lugia sucked in a deep breath before protruding a massive burst of air from its mouth. Perhaps it was because of how massive it was, or maybe it was because of how inexperienced the challenger kept it, but Lugia was slow. Greninja had already Shadow Sneaked behind the silver bird, waiting for a command.

"Greninja. Ice Beam."

Challenger looked at Greninja, surprised. Greninja's body turned a chilly-light blue, and shot out the Ice Beam attack. Lugia barely managed to turn its head around before the Ice Beam struck its wings. The silver beast cried out, its bellows shaking the ground once more.

"Steel Wing! Go!"

Lugia's wings hardened. The ice cracked off and it raced toward Greninja. It was then Greninja acted, moving so fast that only an experienced trainer could keep up. A barrage a Double Teams came out; two got struck by the Steel Wings, while the other two fell limply to the ground. Greninja—the real one—was already in the air.

He looked over to me for a split second. I winked. Then I witnessed, grinning, as Greninja delivered a powerful hydro pump from above. Lugia was pushed back into the ground, but judging by its cries, we were only making it angry. We had yet to do any real damage.

Laughter. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. Here I was actually trying to win a match, and I was going nowhere fast. If things continue like this, Greninja's going to tire out easily.

The boy seemed annoyed by my laughter. If only he knew how happy I was. Today might be the day. Today, I might actually lose.

And the best part of it was that I wasn't scared in the slightest. I was _thrilled_.

I almost felt sorry for the kid. If he beats me, then he'll have to know what it's like. The emptiness, the lack of challenge, the boredom, the loneliness.

I almost called out to warn him, to tell him to leave while he could. But I didn't. Instead I could only shake my head and smile.

Today, I might actually lose. Today, I might actually be set free.


End file.
